A Flower Amongst Thorns
by Ellen Ox
Summary: The first metting of Snape and Lily from the perspective of Petunia. Please enjoy :


My name is Petunia, Petunia Evans today I am thirteen years old. Today was the day that I discovered a whole other world, today is the day I decided that I hate my sister- the day I decided I hate myself even more.

My sister has always been different, a catalyst of fear in my family a secret to be hidden from the outside world- now of course I understand but before the boy, before the letter my sister was a freak and that suited me quite nicely. For eleven years of my life despite my sister's beauty, compassion and 'power' I was the favourite, simply because I was normal. My sister was confined to one room her brief outings always had to be escorted, often by me and each time she would unnerve me with her 'tricks', and each time I would grow slightly more jealous of the sister I would never understand.

One of the last times me and my sister would embark on one of our outings, Lily had insisted on going to the park, not something I particularly enjoyed but each time we headed that particular way a young, dark boy would follow us, his appearances were starting to give me butterflies and at the time I was convinced this boy wanted to talk to me. He was handsome and mysterious, he was like one of the characters in the books I poured over each night and I thought today would be my chance to finally meet the boy.

I had been actively ignoring my sister's outbursts, her insistence on parading her 'power' was starting to scare me and I was desperately trying to pull her away from the flower she was manipulating. 'Lily leave it, please leave it alone...mother said you shouldn't do that. Just come along.'

'But Petunia. Petunia look a minute isn't it pretty. Please Tuney just let me show you.'

I let go of her wrist, and glanced behind me, the boy was watching us from afar, I considered for a moment shielding what my sister was about to do but it would serve her right for flaunting it, she knew it was wrong and yet she insisted. 'Ok Tuney, look now.' She insisted determinedly. In her small hands she clasped a single dead rose bud her delicate fingers desperately stroking it whilst she bent her head over the sickly bloom, where her fingers touched the plant it's colour returned, its newly pink petals opening in way of greeting and after a short second the flower had been returned to life and I was left with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. 'Lily get up' I ordered, I clasped her wrist dragging her severely towards the exit as she gabbled aimless excuses, and then I remembered, The Boy.

I glanced round and flying towards us was the boy, for the first time I could see him clearly, I could not tell what age he was, he seemed younger than me in many respect; his face still carried the remnants of baby fat and his build was willowy under his black charade but his eyes were hollow, as if he knew so much more than I ever could, suddenly I was terrified. Should I run? I thought. I glanced helplessly at him ready to flee from his perusing stare and then I realised it wasn't me.

At that moment, the moment where everything was about to change, all I could think about were the blackbirds Lily used to watch, her chubby face pressed against the window in earnest, one day I approached her and questioned why she watched the birds so seriously 'They peck the ground Tuney and eat the little wormies and I was wondering if that's ok but I guess it is because they eat them and fly so high they must be in heaven, they must be angles. It is ok isn't it Tuney?' I looked at her little face, so questioning and truly thought about whether it was ok; in the process I realised it really wasn't, it just wasn't fair that the worms lived their lives below the ground just waiting for an evil creature from above to come down and eat them whole. Then again we're all just frightened worms aren't we, burying out heads in the ground and then one day you open your eyes and realise that there's no point in hiding from the truth because the birds always going to be there, why not get it over with- that's what this boy was, a big blackbird about to gobble me all up.

The young boy's greedy eyes were fixed upon my sister who was still firmly stuck between my clasped hand 'Hello' she voiced- her eyes kind and her nature, as ever, welcoming. The young boy seemed to transform with the relief of it and his once dangerous eyes were now wide and pleading, for the first and the last time I pitied the boy. 'Hello' he announced cordially his eyes once again teasing 'My name is Severus, Severus Snape, nice to meet you on this fine morning' this came out in a sneer his eyes never leaving Lily's face. 'Severus Snape, that's quite a mouthful' my little sister giggled 'how about Snape I like that better?'

'Yes Snape will do... I saw what you did.' The young boy, Snape, announced jauntily.

'I didn't do nothing, honest I didn't I was just talking to my sister...and...I don't know what you're talking about...'

'It's ok, I'm a wizard too...I understand.' Now I broke in to a hysteric giggle, this situation was beyond weird and not exactly what I had been expecting- now I had two nutters on my hands. Through uncontrollable guffaws I demanded: 'Prove it.'

Oh and how I proved it, he proved it ten times over- until I was curled in a ball begging for him to stop this impossible magic- until my sister tugged at his sleeve and asked him, very politely, to please stop upsetting her sister otherwise she may have to 'zap his butt'. This uncommon and rather gutsy threat from my sister was enough to bring me out of the shock and observe 'Snape' stopping the small animal in front of me squeal and dance and do his bidding. 'Do you believe me now?' he questioned his eyes boring in to me, he already knew the answer- of course I believed him, my frenzied stare was enough of an answer and so he continued.

He told Lily of a wondrous place called Hogwarts, another world like the ones I had always dreamed of where children lived, and learnt of magic and wonders I could hardly imagine. He talked of Goblins, quick-witted crafters; Centaurs, proud and intelligent and a great wizard that ruled over it all named Dumbledore. He told me of a world where beautiful things came to life and there was eternal discovery, he filled my mind with magic even better than the books I cherished. Lily looked up fervently in to his eyes and said the one thing I never would 'But, what if I don't want to go... what about Pertunia and my parents.' If I were her I would walk away without looking back. But, yes what about me? I guess he forgot I existed, where did this leave me- did I have dormant magical powers, did I too belong in this wondrous world? I looked up from the crouched position I had maintained on the floor throughout the explanation with wide, hopeful eyes. 'You can visit. They don't belong there Lily, you are very special, this Muggle on the other hand is not worth your time you are so much more than her Lily and soon you'll be at Hogwarts with me.'

Lily turned on Snape, her eyes for once ablaze with anger and heartbreak, 'Tuney will come with me... you just see. Leave me alone you nasty boy.' Snape trailed along behind but Lily stubbornly ignored him, her hand clasped in mine, dragging me towards home as she whispered comforts and pleas 'you are special' she chanted and continued with 'you will write a letter to Dumbledore won't you? He sounds very nice, maybe he'll let you in.' I looked down at her fervent face and felt only anger for this child who had everything I wanted 'Ha. It isn't true Tuney. He was winding you up, don't be so silly...like that really exists, what you have is an illness, not a gift Lily.'

I took her home as she cried silent tears. Months passed and I started to forget the fanciful stories Lily's new best friend (of course she had soon forgiven him, Lily had a kind nature and forgot easily- they were soon flying around the garden on their imaginary broomsticks) had filled our heads with- it can't be true just children's games, the kind of anecdote I like to fill my head with. So as I said, that morning I had almost forgotten- until I went downstairs. There on the table sat a small letter sealed with a red embossed stamp... just like the boy said. For a second my heart soared, maybe it was for me, I ripped open the letter and...

Miss Lily Evans, you are cordially invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...


End file.
